The Kiss Implementation
by kelli.k
Summary: This is another quick one shot. Feel free to leave a review! ENJOY!


The Kiss Implementation

This is just a short drabble I had in my head before all the drama of the season 8 finale.

* * *

It was a typical Friday night in Pasadena…the girls were hanging out in 4B, drinking some wine and chit chatting about their men and jobs while the boys were to gather in 4A for vintage game night.

Leonard was out getting the food, Raj,who would be joining them much later, was with Emily since she didn't have any patients to tend to and Howard had some things to finish up at work before joining the guys for game night. Sheldon found himself staring incessantly at the door for the umpteenth time and then down to his hand in which he held his phone securely. He decided he was going to do it. It would be his boldest move to date. He felt so ready. He texted Amy and within minutes she was knocking on his front door.

"Hello Amy," he said with a nervous smile as he watched her come in. They stood by the door since Sheldon knew his window of opportunity would be quick.

"What's going on Sheldon? Why did you ask me to come over so quickly? Another splinter?" she asked rather ironically.

"Amy, I did not text you to come over to engage in idle chit chat," he replied.

"Then why _did_ you ask me?" she questioned.

"Because all I can think about is how much I want to kiss you," he answered as he stared into her bright green eyes. Amy just stood there blinking. It was like déjà vu _but a thousand times more intense as this was real...she hoped_.

"Ho... how… do you want to kiss me Sheldon?" she stammered.

" _Like mommies and daddies do_ ," he spoke in almost a whisper as he leaned down.

Amy was stunned… ' _How did he know_?' she thought. ' _There's no way he could have possibly known_ '. She put her arms on his chest to stop him from approaching any further.

"Wait! Pinch me," she managed to say hoarsely as she jerked her gaze to his face.

Sheldon raised his brows and looked at her as if she were crazy. "What! Why? Is this some newfangled thing kids are doing nowadays? "

"Please Sheldon... just pinch me first." Sheldon decided that if he were ever going to kiss her before Leonard got back, he would just comply with her wishes. So he pinched her upper arm.

"OUCH!" Amy yelled back but the sting of pain reassured her that this was truly happening and it was not just a figment of her imagination.

She proceeded to say, "Okay, you can kiss me now."

Sheldon didn't bother asking anything further, he just slid his right hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, his other hand wandering to her hip. Their lips met for what seemed to be just another one of their chaste kisses but he wanted more...so much more. With each passing second, their kiss got deeper and more intense. Their lips locked and released until Amy felt a light sweep of Sheldon's tongue over her lower lip. Amy's head started to spin and she weakened, just slightly, but that dip in her knees was most definitely there. Sheldon felt it too and backed her up against the door keeping a tight hold on her - mainly for his support as he also felt as though the earth would drop below them any second. Their kisses became bolder while their tongues slowly started dancing in tune. This alternated for the next few minutes from passionate to a mere peck and then to passionate again until they were both gasping for air. They both pulled back and let their foreheads touch, this time lingering into each other's gaze.

It was definitely the most earth-shattering, mind-boggling kiss either had ever exchanged. It much exceeded any and all expectations Amy ever had.

Sheldon looked hot- _and not just his appearance_ \- his cheeks were flush and his pulse had accelerated dramatically but he seemed pleased that his girlfriend was speechless. He had just rocked her world and he took pride in that.

They both took a moment to regain their composure.

"Oh, Sheldon…" Amy remarked as she continued looking into his blazing blue eyes.

"Okay little lady… now go back to Penny's before Leonard returns," he said as he let go of her.

Still in a daze, Amy started to leave but took one more look back at her magnificent and full of surprises boyfriend. He was leaning against the door way watching her cross the hall and the only sound heard was a slight whisper of the word 'vixen'.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
